


Don't Be A Bumblebitch And Let Me Watch The Movie

by Mademoiselle_S



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, inapropriate behavior in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_S/pseuds/Mademoiselle_S
Summary: Minhyun takes Jisung on a date to watch Transformers, but Jisung isn’t really interested in robots...





	Don't Be A Bumblebitch And Let Me Watch The Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwangsungfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/gifts).



> I came up with the story a while ago when Fiona (hwangsungfairy) asked me for a bedtime story to cheer her up. So here’s a fic about people I don’t know (I’m not in the fandom – despite Fiona’s efforts) who went to see a movie I know nothing about!  
> Enjoy :)

The movie had started barely fifteen minutes ago, yet Jisung was already regretting agreeing to this movie date. Had he been at home watching this on TV, he would have turned it off already; but his boyfriend loved the Transformers franchise and he loved his boyfriend. Minhyun had been so endearingly excited when the movie came out that Jisung just hadn’t been able to refuse when Minhyun had suggested they go watch it together.

So there he was, in a dark room full of strangers with a giant screen showing pictures he couldn’t be bothered to try to be interested in, and the only thing worth his attention right then was his boyfriend. He glanced at him.

Minhyun was focused on the movie, looking straight ahead – as was everyone in the room except Jisung, because most people go to the cinema to actually watch whatever they paid for, unless they love their partner enough to sit through almost two hours of something only one of them really enjoys, like… giant robot-cars fighting other, evil giant robot-cars? Jisung wasn’t even sure what the plot was; he had been paying more attention to his popcorn than to the screen since he had sat down, and he hadn’t seen any of the previous movies.

Jisung grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and placed their joined hands on the armrest between them. Minhyun squeezed slightly. Jisung reacted by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He turned towards the screen and tried, once more, to focus on the movie. He lasted two whole minutes. Then his eyes drifted to Minhyun’s hand in his. The sight made him smile. They were simply on a date, holding hands, and he felt happy. He used his free hand to draw a little heart on his boyfriend’s naked arm. The ticklish sensation made Minhyun reflexively scratch the spot. Jisung chuckled and decided to continue softly writing on him. He went on drawing more small hearts, childish things like “J + M” inside a bigger heart and both their full names in a pretty, calligraphic style. He wished he had a pen so he could tattoo Minhyun’s whole arm and show the world that he was _his_ boyfriend and no one else’s.

Jisung lifted their joined hands to press a kiss to his lover’s knuckles. Minhyun let out a soft gasp. Looking at his face, Jisung realized that this reaction was not caused by him but by whatever was going on onscreen. Disappointed, he rolled his eyes and decided he would spend the rest of the movie trying to get a reaction out of his boyfriend.

Jisung let go of Minhyun’s hand to cross his arms. He turned his face towards the big screen, although he was not really looking at it. He started gently rubbing his foot against Minhyun’s leg absentmindedly as he was thinking of what he could do to get his boyfriend’s attention that wasn’t too inappropriate – they may have been in a dark room but it was still a public place.

Minhyun still had his arm on their shared armrest so Jisung started playfully poking his hand. He picked his fingers up one by one then let them fall with a faint noise. He then turned Minhyun’s hand over, pressed his index and pinkie down, folded his middle and ring finger against his palm, and made little “ _tss, tss_ ” noises, pretending to be shooting spiderwebs out of Minhyun’s hand.

From the corner of his eye, Jisung saw the person on his right glare at him as they pointedly cleared their throat. He decided to ignore them and to just stop making noises, but Minhyun apologized in his stead, leaning over him to whisper a “Sorry.” Back in his seat, Minhyun slapped Jisung’s thigh and told him to “Stop bothering other people.” Jisung pouted in reply. Minhyun rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention back to the movie.

Jisung grabbed the popcorn and pretended to sulk for a few minutes before he got an idea. The box was almost empty because he had eaten most of it. Minhyun had barely had any, but Jisung was a thoughtful boyfriend so he figured he should feed him. He brought a couple of kernels up to Minhyun’s lips, who quickly glanced down to check what it was before opening his mouth, allowing Jisung to feed him. Jisung ate a few himself, gave some more to Minhyun, and managed to drop one inside Minhyun’s shirt. Minhyun reflexively tried to catch it but Jisung pushed his hand away and shoved his own hand down his boyfriend’s tshirt to recover the fallen popcorn.

Minhyun glared at him, sounded irritated as he hissed, “What are you doing?!”

“You said not to bother others, you didn’t say anything about yourself,” Jisung smirked at him, satisfied to have gotten a bit of a reaction out of him. “And I was just cleaning up after myself after spilling food. It’d be rude not to.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes and redirected his attention towards the movie. Jisung checked the popcorn box. There was only a small handful of popcorn left. Jisung picked them up and pressed them to his boyfriend’s lips.

“No, thanks.” Minhyun shook his head, eyes straight ahead.

“Come on, last ones,” Jisung whispered as he grabbed Minhyun’s jaw to forcefully open his mouth and feed him.

Minhyun chewed and swallowed and let out an annoyed sigh obviously directed at his boyfriend, but still refused to look at him again and to give him too much attention. After that, Jisung gave the movie yet another try.

A few minutes passed before Jisung started fidgeting again, still not interested in the robots onscreen and thinking about new ideas to bring Minhyun’s attention to himself. Jisung pulled up the armrest between them, shifted sideways in his seat, and lifted his legs up to place them on his boyfriend’s laps. He rested his head on his shoulder. Minhyun automatically put his arm around Jisung. It felt good. Almost as good as if they were at home, cuddling on the couch – except that it was a much less private place, so things could not end like they sometimes did when they decided to Netflix and chill.

Jisung grabbed Minhyun’s hand, placed it on himself, and made it slide gently along his own thigh, making his boyfriend caress him. He started around the knee, guided the hand up to his mid-thigh, then back down to his knee. He went up, down, up and down, each time inching further up. When he almost reached his crotch, Minhyun’s hand stiffened and came to a halt.

“Stop it.”

Jisung chuckled softly, amused. He let go of his boyfriend’s hand.

Then, still curled up against Minhyun, Jisung planted a big kiss on his cheek. It was apparently loud enough for their neighbor to hear because they let out a loud “ _shhhh_.”

“Sorry,” Jisung smiled and waved at them, looking anything but sorry. This interruption obviously did not stop him from continuing, though his next kisses were quieter. He kissed Minhyun’s cheek again, softly, then went down to his jaw before kissing the corner of his mouth.

Minhyun threw a quick glance at his boyfriend. “Jisung, I’m trying to concentrate on the movie,” he whispered, attempting – and failing – to sound stern.

“I know,” Jisung replied simply. But that did not stop him either.

Jisung’s lips were back on his boyfriend’s jaw, where he placed one, two, three kisses, slowly making his way down to his neck. More soft kisses. Minhyun’s breath hitched when Jisung’s lips brushed over a sensitive spot.

“Babe... Please...”

He could feel Jisung’s hot breath beneath his ear as he whispered, “Hmm? Don’t enjoy what I’m doing?” It gave Minhyun goosebumps, Jisung felt it under his lips. He smirked, finally satisfied with the reactions he was getting out of his boyfriend, yet still wanting to go further.

“We’re in public...” Minhyun reminded him. As if Jisung had forgotten. As if it wasn’t what made this whole situation all the more exciting.

“You know what I’d do if we weren’t?” Jisung whispered hotly into his ear, his voice very low, making sure that no one but Minhyun could hear his words.

“Don’t...” Minhyun said, his free hand gripping the armrest tightly in anticipation. He kept his eyes forward, pretending that he did not lose track of what was going on in the movie, and that his boyfriend was not currently slowly driving him crazy.

“I would...” Jisung began, then he gently bit Minhyun’s earlobe. Minhyun shut his eyes tight and held his breath for a second. Jisung continued, “I’d start by taking off your shirt.” He discreetly slipped a hand beneath Minhyun’s t-shirt and lightly caressed his stomach. He felt another wave of goosebumps under his fingertips. Jisung slowly moved his hand further up. “I would kiss you right here, here, and there.” He punctuated his words with a kiss to Minhyun’s neck and a gentle tap of his fingers up his torso. “And then I’d focus on...” He pinched Minhyun’s nipple. His boyfriend gasped, refrained himself from moaning out loud.

Their neighbor once again loudly cleared their throat, pointedly glaring at where Jisung’s arm disappeared under Minhyun’s top. Someone else hushed their neighbor, who jerked and threw their hands up in disbelief then gestured towards the couple as if to say “Blame them, not me!”

Jisung removed his hand from under his boyfriend’s t-shirt, silently shaking with laughter because of what had just happened. Minhyun’s cheeks were red hot; he was too embarrassed to even look at his neighbor to apologize. He grabbed Jisung’s hand and entwined their fingers together, most likely just to prevent him from acting up again.

Minhyun was the one who glared at Jisung this time. “That was _too far_.” He tried to look angry but, still blushing, he looked more flustered than anything.

“Sorry, babe.” Jisung showed him his most innocent smile before resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder once more. He was pretty sure the movie would end soon so he decided to behave until they got back home.

Indeed, the credits started rolling less than ten minutes later. Their neighbor immediately got up and glared at the couple one last time. Minhyun and Jisung watched him leave the room while angrily muttering under their breath about how “people have no shame” and “can’t stay for the end credit scene.”

Minhyun, a faint blush still visible on his cheeks, grabbed Jisung’s face to make him look at him. “This is your fault.”

“Oops?” Jisung, clearly remorseless, bit his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing.

Minhyun sighed then kissed him full on the lips. He no longer cared now that the movie was over and their angry neighbor was gone. Jisung enthusiastically responded to Minhyun’s kiss. They made out for the whole duration of the credits. Minhyun pulled back as soon as they were over and Jisung let him pay attention to the very last scene.

When the lights went back up and the screen turned black, Jisung tried to get up. Minhyun stopped him, holding his legs in place on his laps. Jisung raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question.

“Wait. I can’t stand up.” Minhyun glanced down at himself.

“Oh,” Jisung said, understanding. He felt Minhyun’s hardness as he slightly moved his leg against his crotch.

“Stop it!” Minhyun slapped Jisung’s thigh.

Jisung leaned in close to his boyfriend’s ear to ask, “Did I do that or is it because of your beloved robots?”

“Oh my God, you’re the worst.”

Jisung laughed.

Minhyun looked around the room to make sure everyone else was gone, then he pushed Jisung’s legs off him and got up. As soon as Jisung was on his feet, Minhyun turned him around and held on to his shoulders. He followed closely behind him, trying to hide himself as best he could.

In the corridor, Jisung saw an exit door on the right but felt Minhyun guide him to the left. Frowning, he followed his boyfriend’s lead.

“This is not an exit… Are we going to the toilets?” Jisung asked, a smirk slowly spreading on his face.

Minhyun stopped them both, pressed himself against Jisung’s back to make him feel his hard-on against his ass. He whispered, “You gotta take responsibility for what you’ve done to me.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> hwangsungfairy also wrote a fic based on my prompt called "Transformers or Me?", go check it out!


End file.
